elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Golem Deck
This deck is based off of lava golems and hematite golems, thus the title: Golem Deck. The Golem Deck Mark Earth Takes care of 1 lava golem/turn Pillars: Stone Pillar '3x ''Good for having multiple lava golems on field at same time, or for playing cards which require stone 'Fire Pillar '''20x ''The core of the deck, gives playability Creatures: '''Lava Golem 6x The crux of the deck Hematite Golem 2x If you have extra stone quanta. Deals a small amount of damage, but can't be eaten by elite otyughs on first play. Can be upgraded with the rage potion card to an 8/1 which is rather powerful. Crimson Dragon 1x Strong attack for a relatively low summoning cost. Ruby Dragon 1x Even stronger attack for a higher summoning cost, has less health. Offensive: Fire Bolt 4x For the endgame, when you have a lot of fire built up. Rain of Fire 3x For decks which use stacking, like FFQs or Scarabs or Devourers or Skeletons. Fahrenheit 3x The weapon of this deck, will deal massive damage in endgame. Rage Potion 3x Use to kill of most dragons, or other strong creatures. Defensive: Fire Shield 3x The shield of this deck, will kill off most weak creatures and help destroy others. Protect Artifact 4x This prevents shields/weapons/shards/pillars from being stolen. Rage Potion 3x Use to increase attack power for golems. Shard of Gratitude 3x Only method of regaining health in the deck. Total cards 60 Large deck 'Total cost '''2158 ''Not cheap '''Add'l costs '''8 upgrades, 3 fahrenheit, 3 shards. Strategy Ideal Starting hand: Fire tower x3 Stone tower x1 Fahrenheit x1 Protect Artifact x2 Key Strategic Points for starting game (100-80% health) *Never have more than 2 golems on the field at a time *Play shields/swords only with a protect on them *Do not play dragons *Use fire quanta when necessary *Use protect artifact on weapons/shields *Save up on rage potions *Save up on fire bolts *Save up on deflagrations Key Strategic Points for middle game (80-50% health) *Up to 3 golems on field *If an otyugh is played, play a golem in order for it to be eaten, use fire shield to kill otyugh. *Play dragons sparingly *Use protect artifact on pillar sets/weapons/sheilds *Use rage potions on own creatures *Save fire bolts *Use fire quanta sparingly *Use deflagrations sparingly Key Strategic Points for end game (50-0% health) *Play all creatures ignoring if they will die *Use rage potions on enemies *Use fire bolts on opponents health *Use fire quanta as needed *Use deflagrations do get rid of shields/weapons Notes Determining which game it is: If you are an offensive player (attacking), take the health measurements to be of the opponents health If you are a defensive player (not dying), take the health th measurements to be of your health Card Upgrades Key cards to be upgraded: *Pillar *Enchant Artifact Useful cards to be upgraded: *Everything Cards not to be upgraded: *The crimson dragon should not be upgraded as it loses 1 health and procedes to cost more. This can be a problem in the beginning game. This deck fares well against: *Poison decks (if you get your shield out) *Time decks (if you can stall) *Skeleton decks (if you get your shield out and use deflagration on boneyards) This deck fares poorly against: *Mono dark *Mono aether